


Over Breakfast

by bakayaro_onna



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, decades-old works, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-04
Updated: 2003-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakayaro_onna/pseuds/bakayaro_onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Lovers' reflections on their life together. This is my first completed Gravitation fic and second fanfic ever. From 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Over Breakfast  
> By: bakayaro onna  
> Completed: Friday, July 04, 2003  
> Series: Gravitation  
> Warnings: Implied sexual relationship between two men, a bit of sap (it IS Gravitation)  
> Pairing: You figure it out...  
> Disclaimers: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters. Maki Murakami and Sony do. I just play in the universe like lots of other fans. *cough cough* They could be my children....  
> Thanks: To Dasia, Joules, Lutra and Talon, my daily muses, for their inspiration and encouragement and to For-chan, Lully, Senoritafish and Xero Sky for their support.  
> Dedicated: To my ratling, the love and destiny of my soul.
> 
> This is a POV fic.

* * *

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He looked over his coffee cup at his lover of so many years, eating breakfast and reading the latest Bop Peat magazine.

The child-man had blossomed into a mature man. The once rail-thin body had developed tone and breadth. Shoulders had broadened a bit, chest and abs were more defined, legs that could still run for hours without tiring had gained more muscle.

His once J-Pop pink hair was back to its natural dark brown with deep auburn highlights, to match the thatch of long soft fur hidden by the long yellow cotton yukata.

A couple of inches taller due to a last-minute growth spurt had been added to the still somewhat lanky form.

The face was a bit thinner, cheekbones more prominent, bringing his visage a more masculine cast. Shining hazel eyes had stabilized to a green-ringed purple.

He was still loud, sometimes annoying, occasionally charming.

And he was loved unconditionally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He looked over his teacup at his lover of so many years, eating breakfast and reading the morning newspaper.

The careworn man had transformed into a more relaxed man. The strong and lean-muscled body had remained the same, wide shoulders tapering to a taut stomach and narrow waist, and long legs that matched his own stride during their daily morning run.

Hair once light yellow had darkened to an antique gold with pale highlights, still not matching the dirty blond nest of short soft fuzz hidden by the long blue cotton yukata.

His youthful beauty had been exchanged for a classically chiseled handsomeness.

His face had lost its gauntness and haunted look and tiny, and endearing, laugh lines had developed around his now twinkling golden hazel eyes.

He was still cranky, sometimes annoying, occasionally charming.

And he was loved unconditionally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 They looked over breakfast at each other, and smiled.

 

* * *

~fin~

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> yukata = a light-weight kimono, usually worn in the summer or at hotels.
> 
> I do not give permission for this or any of my work to be posted on third-party websites such as Goodreads and e-booktree.com. It is meant for private enjoyment of the reader and not to be broadcast or posted on any other site other than this account on AO3, bakayaro onna on fanfiction.net or my tumblr, bakayaroonna. Finally, do not post this anywhere else without my permission and do not try and pass it off as your work. Thank you.


End file.
